Dysfunctional Normalcy
by ShayWhat
Summary: contains spoilers up to current volume of the manga. Just a look into the lives of Tohru and the Sohmas, whom she calls family. Some minor language. Possibly KyoxTohru later chapters. **DISCONTINUED SINCE 2005**
1. School Daze

_Hey readers! I know the category says "Angst/Humour" and a lot of you are probably going "How is that even possible!" This is life. Quirky things like that happen. Anyways. This is my first fanfiction. Please feel free to review if you read, but no flamers. Constructive criticism is always welcome though._

_ Disclaimer: I do no own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does. I am the proud owner of a Shigure stuffed dog though.  
_

**Chapter 1: School Daze **

Tohru stood at the kitchen sink staring blankly at the wall facing her. They had been back from the summer home for a week now and the tension between her two friends seemed to only grow, until she felt like she was suffocating. It had been like this back in May after they had visited her mother. Well, not like this. This was worse. She had hoped that coming home and being away from Akito would make the boys cheer up, but something else seemed to be weighing on her hearts. She just wished that she could figure out what it was. Yuki put on a smooth appearance when speaking to her, but wouldn't try to extend conversations, let alone start them. And Kyo, well he was Kyo. His moodiness and temper flares almost seemed to double, causing daily, no hourly, screaming matches between himself and the rat of the zodiac. Tohru couldn't fathom why they were being like this.

_Maybe it was something I did? _She thought to herself. _Oh! Maybe they found out about...about that night. Are they mad at me? But...but I had to protect Momiji. I couldn't just watch. Surely...surely they aren't. They would understand. Maybe I made Akito mad at them because of it! _

A face of panic and worry passed over her, normally, smiling visage and she stared down at the water that her hands were resting in. With a resigned sigh she set to finishing the dishes. Once she was finished with that, she needed to prepare breakfast for the next morning and lunches. They would all be starting their third, and final, year of high school, and she wanted to make sure they all arrived on time for their first day. She felt that they should start their last year off on the right foot. It would be good to see Uo-chan and Hana-chan as well. She hadn't seen them in almost a month and she had missed her dearest friends. Quietly she started humming and, for the time being, forgot about her worries in anticipation for tomorrow.

"What's this? Our lovely flower still up at this hour, when she should be getting her beauty sleep? Not that she needs it of course. As lovely as a newly opened rose..."

Tohru giggled a little and turned to face the owner of the voice. She had thought that Shigure had been sleeping, but when she turned to face him, she could tell that he'd been awake for awhile now. _Maybe he was working on his new book?_ She thought. She remembered the call that he received yesterday from Mii-chan. The poor editor was, as usual, in hysterics. From what Tohru could hear she would be coming by in a week to get the finished manuscript from the mischievous writer. Tohru smiled inwardly and shook her head. Shigure was going to keep the hapless editor waiting, pretending it wasn't finished and that he had no idea what she was talking about. And when it finally seems that she had lost the will to live, he will magically produce the finished book and hand it over to a red eyed, hysterical Mii-chan. It was just one of those little dysfunctional things that Tohru absolutely loved about her little family with the Sohmas. Though, she felt horrible for Mii-chan when ever she was over and always tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

"Hai, Shigure-san. I was just preparing things for school tomorrow. I don't want us to be late," Tohru responded as she filled the tea kettle with water. "I'm sure I have some left overs somewhere if you're hungry..." she trailed off to glance over at the dog.

"Ah! You make my heart glow! Making tea and offering me food! If there are any of your wonderful cookies left, though, I would certainly like those with my tea," Shigure responded, kneeling to sit at the table. While the water warmed up, Tohru set about preparing breakfast and lunches for tomorrow all the while keeping up a conversation with Shigure. Later that evening as, she was cleaning up what little remained, Shigure stood up go to his room.

"Ah. Tohru-kun? One thing?"

"Hai?" she asked.

"Have you ever thought of taking a day off? Letting them fend for themselves? You really are too nice to them..."

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly!" Tohru interrupted excitedly. "Not after what everyone has done for me..."

"I understand that. But, don't you think you could use a little time for yourself. You haven't seen your two friends this entire summer. I've noticed that. Surely you have."

It was true. She hadn't seen Uo or Hana this summer. It was funny, she had just been thinking about how wonderful it would be to see them and here Shigure-san was mentioning how she hadn't. The Sohma family was filled with princes..._and princesses. _She reminded herself, thinking of Kisa-kun and Kagura-kun. Oh and the dark-haired Rin-san. She had met her during the summer at the beach. _She possess such a fiery spirit_._ She seemed so...angry though._ Lost in her thoughts of the dark beauty, Tohru didn't notice Shigure until he was waving his hand up and down in front of her face.

"Earth to Tohru. Calling our flower..."

"Eh! Gomen...Silly me. Spacing out," she apologized. "I was just thinking that you were right. But I have a responsibility to take care of those who have taken care of me. I can't ignore that. And your family has been so kind to me, I have to repay it somehow. I want to help you all to the best of my ability. It makes me happy." She smiled her biggest smile and bowed her head.

"We appreciate you and everything you do." He stopped for a moment and stared at her. When she smiled, you couldn't help but to smile back. "Oh I know! Why don't you invite your friends over after school? And any other young high school girls you want to bring, should be just fine!"

"What was that you Yankee bitch?" Kyo yelled at the blond-haired girl sitting across from him for, what Tohru thought, was the hundredth time. "You cheating..."

"You're accusing me of cheating? You and your cheap tricks Orangey!" Tohru smiled and shook her head. Games of Dai Hin Min with these two usually turned into yelling matches and poor Kyo cleaning the classroom by himself.

"You two wanna keep it down?" Mayuko-sensei yelled at the bickering teens from her desk. "I'm trying to grade your damn papers." With a pointed glare at Kyo she looked down at her stack of papers and with her red pen made a mark.

"What the hell you lookin' at me for?" an enraged Kyo shouted.

"Because you're loudest Sohma. Now shut the hell up!" Kyo grunted and looked at the cards in his hands. Groaning inwardly he didn't see any immediate solutions to this problem. It always happened this way. If he happened to get the upper hand on the Yankee, then the psycho wave girl fixed it and he was sunk. He needed to win and it was grating on his last nerve cause that damn bitch just got cockier each and every time he lost. Kami, what he wanted to do to her if she was male, but he wasn't going to hit a girl. Girl's had no place in men's fights.

"Hey Orangey! Wake the hell up and play!"

"Shut up!" Tohru looked over at her two friends and stood up smiling. Walking over to them she looked down at the card game and noticed that, indeed, Kyo was losing...again.

"What exciting waves I keep getting from them Tohru," Hana-chan remarked from behind, her voice full of quiet excitement. "Have you seen the Prince? He's not been around for most of the day," the black-haired girl said after a few moments.

"Oh, he's busy with the new first years and last minute student council situations. He's going to be really busy this year being the President and all now," Tohru responded with a smile that spoke of her admiration of her gray-haired friend.

"Good. At least he'll be out of my hair," Kyo said, his barely concealed contempt evident in his voice. "Ha! Revolution!"

"Is that the only cheap trick you know, damn it!" Uo-chan stood up and yelled.

"Uhm...Uo-chan, Hana-chan?" Tohru asked. Hoping to quiet her blond friend and not upset Mayuko-sensei more than she already was. She could just feel the hot-tempered teacher glaring holes into the back of their heads.

"Yes Tohru?" Hana replied first.

"Uhm, well. I was wondering, that is...if you two would like to come over after school today? I didn't get to spend anytime with you two this summer..."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Arisa said. "Hey. We'll finish this game at your house Kyo-kyo. That way I can properly kick your ass," she finished, turning attention back to Kyo.

"Don't call me Kyo-kyo! I could wipe the floor with you, you street thug!" he shouted, standing up and resting his fists on his desk.

"Sohma! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The teacher yelled, standing up.

"Damn it! Yell at her too!" Tohru laughed. She loved her friends. All of them. She wondered if Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san would want to come over as well. It would be fun. She decided that she'd go find out the first chance she got.


	2. Growing Pains

Chapter 2 is up and running! Again, read and constructive criticism. Flames not needed, nor warranted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does. I own a Shigure plush dog though. huggles it

**Dysfunctional Normalcy **

**By**: **MystyXIII**

**Chapter**** 2: Growing Pains**

When Tohru had asked Momijii and Hatsuharu if they wanted to come over after school and hang out the answer had been a resounding yes. Well, the exuberant bunny was excited anyways. Hatsuharu responded with his usual nod of the head. So, later that afternoon, the group met up outside of the school gates and began the trek to Shigure's house. The sixteen year old rabbit, practically bouncing and chattering non-stop to anyone who would listen to him, generally an, almost, equally excited Tohru. She was happy to note that Momijii had started wearing the boys uniform this year, even though he looked adorable in the girl's top and the shorts he wore last year. She was happy she could cross that particular worry off of her list. She didn't want a repeat last year when Motoko-sempai had yelled at Momijii-kun about his choice of clothing. Everything had gone downhill from there.

_But then again, Yuki-kun is the class president this year. I don't think he would yell at Momijii-kun. Oh! I wonder if he'll be home in time for dinner? I didn't really get to see him today. When I did see him, he looked away. Oh...oh...I...I need to find out what's wrong._

"Tohru? Tohru are you okay? Did something happen?" Momijii asked, a concerned look on his youthful face. He had noticed the little worried frown on her smooth face. She always silently worried.

"Yes, Tohru. Something does seem to be bothering you," Hanajima put in. "Can we help?" Tohru stopped and looked at the worried faces of her friends. She felt very grateful that they were concerned about her and it made her smile. She had wonderful, beautiful friends and she shouldn't complain. Not when she had all of this.

"No. I'm fine. I was just thinking about...uhm...if I had anything easy to make. Quick snacks and all. Yea. Silly me. I'm sure I can whip something up quickly though!" she exclaimed, her fist raised in victory. Her two oldest friends regarded her for a moment before nodding. They knew that Tohru didn't share her worries with others for fear of being a burden to them, but if and when she was ready to talk, they'd be there to smooth away her frowns. Momijii looked back and forth between Hatsuharu and Kyo, wondering if either were going to call her on her obvious covering of the truth. He loved Tohru dearly and didn't want her hiding her worries. But Kyo simply looked the other way and Hatsuharu didn't appear to be paying attention.

"Well. If you're sure," he finally said looking down at the ground. Deciding to change the topic he quickly jumped into a story of something that had happened in class today. The question forgotten, Tohru focused on what Momijii had been saying and filled the gaps with conversations with those around her. Kyo stared ahead lost in his own thoughts.

_How can I? How can I say I care about her? I didn't try to stop Akito from hurting her this summer. All I had to do was run outside and tell the idiot to leave her alone. But did I? No. What good am I even with my skills as a martial artist, if I can't even protect...protect her? Akito's _pet _didn't try either. If anyone could have spared her that, it could've been the kuso nezumi. Akito's pet. He's as useless as I am. Bastard. _

Kyo stayed lost in his thoughts the rest of the way home emerging from them only when he had heard Shigure's loud exclamations over everyone coming over. Almost immediately Tohru disappeared into the kitchen to prepare something for everyone to snack on. Everyone else gathered around the table and talked while playing whatever card games they could think of. Fifteen minutes later Tohru emerged from the kitchen with a plate full of rice balls, each different and uniquely shaped.

"What...is this?" Kyo asked looking at the plate.

"Uh...rice balls? I thought it'd be easy and fun to make them into different little shapes and stuff. But if you want something different I can go..."

"No, Tohru. They're fine," Uo said, interrupting her friend. "Aren't they _Kyo_?" She turned her full attention to the orange-headed boy, daring him to disagree with her.

"Damnit! Why are you looking at me like that?" Tohru looked back and forth between her two hot-headed friends and smiled. She had heard somewhere that people that were alike often fought. She figured this just might be true when she looked at these two. They both had tough exteriors, but she knew that they both had deep and caring souls.

"I'll just go bring the tea in and then all will be ready!" she said a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kyo! Don't make her do all the work. Help her. She already brought in all this food. Start being a man!"

"Why...you...," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh that's not necessary! I don't mind at all. Really!" Tohru exclaimed hurriedly. She didn't mind getting things for people. She really just wanted to make everyone happy. What could be better than knowing that you brought a smile to someone's face, made a good memory, something that, later on down the road, they could smile again about.

"I'll go help you Tohru!" Momijii exclaimed jumping up. "Since Kyo's too busy being stupid to do it." Momijii turned and stuck his tongue out at the Cat who looked ready to pounce him. The two left the room smiling at each other the way to little kids who found something interesting would smile.

"Boy, Sohma. You're an idiot sometimes, you know that? You don't deserve to have her here you know?" Arisa said with a shake of her head.

"Indeed. Given a great opportunity to help her and you do nothing," the black haired girl said quietly. Kyo looked up sharply at her, wondering if she knew just how deep those words went. All he got in answer to his thoughts was a deep stare that seemed to almost read his soul.

"Yea, well. What do you know?" What did they know? It's not like they actually knew what went on. Didn't know what he was hiding and how no matter how he wanted, he couldn't defy "God". _Hell, not that it matters. By the end of this school year I won't see them ever again. Or her._ With that thought, Kyo sighed inwardly. "I'm going for a walk," he abruptly announced. Standing up he quickly made for the exit and slammed the door behind him.

Hatsuharu watched the whole thing, calmly listening to everything that was going on. These two friends of Tohru's cared for her deeply and only wanted to help her. They didn't like the idea that their innocent friend might be taken advantage of, or hurt in any way. He could tell that when they were walking home. He, too, had noticed that she had skirted the truth and had changed the subject. On the same scale though, he had noticed his cousin's tension since their last night at the beach house. He had been present at that situation as well. Akito had shown up in the middle of the night, and Momijii had stopped him from entering the house. For his insolence Momijii had been hit...hard. He could hear Black Haru just at the surface screaming. No one deserved this, especially not Momijii. Tohru had come running out and stood in front of Akito, blocking his path to Momijii. And for her insolence Akito had told her something (no one was quite sure what though) and the left three long scars on her cheek. All Kyo and his beloved Yuki could do was watch. He had saw the little bunny run off to find an adult and informed his two cousins. They had all felt great remorse over not being able to help Tohru, but those two...they felt it the sharpest. The next morning everyone pretended nothing had happened. Tohru and Momijii claimed they had fallen down.

So Hatsuharu could understand. He too had someone he loved and wanted to protect from Akito's wrath. The feeling that he can do nothing though was overwhelming. There was no rhyme or reason to Akito's choices. The only thing that mattered was if their "God" was happy and if you incurred his wrath, then you deserved whatever happened to you. Standing up he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I'm going to go join him," he said quietly, a polite bow given to the two girls still seated. Uo and Hana exchanged looks, confused. Shortly after, Tohru and Momijii came back in with tea and cups for everyone.

"Eh? Where'd Kyo-kun and Hatsuharu-kun go?" she asked, concern marking her features.

"They said they wanted to take a walk," Arisa said slowly.

Shigure sat back in thought. He knew what was bothering the boys. He had a keen sense, a sort of empathy. It didn't hurt that he was their that night as well. Growing up in the Sohma household was never easy. Especially if you fell in love. Which is exactly what the boys were doing. Hiro loved Kisa and for that Kisa had been hurt. The best example...well the worst example depending on how you looked at things, was represented by Hatori's blind left eye. Whenever he thought of what might happen to his little flower he felt dirty and remorseful. But not enough to stop his plans. They would probably never forgive him, but he had to see his dream made reality. He wanted to see the Last Banquet. Bowing his head and sighing he focused on his manuscript.


	3. Life Is A Road

_Sorry it took so long to update. I was moving, didn't have internet...blah blah blah. To my one reviewer hugs Thanks! No, I can't say what's going to happen cause that would ruin the surprise! For me and you! I really don't have an exact idea. I'm kinda like a pie. I have the Crust and the top but I haven't decided on what filling. Oy! Anyways. On with the story. Again, constructive criticism is cool, flaming is not._

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Takaya-sensei does...but I DO own a lot of Merchandise and look at Kyo and Gang everynight. huggles her Shigure dog

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Life Is A Road**

Yuki stood at the window on the second floor of Kaibara High looking down at Tohru, who was talking excitedly with everyone as they started the walk home to Shigure's, and sighed. He had a lot on his mind lately and didn't think it was fair to worry Tohru with his problems, but when he noticed her today in the hallway and turned away as she started to wave to him, he could just feel the worry and sadness coming off of her in waves. He, needless to say, felt horrible. He needed to make it up to her somehow. This summer had been...interesting to say the least. He had told Tohru he loved her and made a couple of discoveries about himself and his family. Most especially Kyo. Things that angered him, but, when he examined the situation, he could understand why things had turned out the way that they had. During Kyo's meeting with Akito, while they were at the summer home, Shigure had asked Yuki what Akito had told him.

_Flashback_

_"__The truth," Yuki replied, glancing at the old man out of the corner of his eyes. "Satisfied?" he asked as he stood up and walked away. Yuki had a lot to think about concerning the revelations that Akito had made to him, and didn't want to around the manipulative dog. He knew that Shigure knew about the bet. He just had to. Shigure always seemed to know whatever it was that Akito was planning. As Yuki drew further away he heard the barely audible "No..." come from Shigure. _

_Yuki clenched and unclenched his fist, fighting the urge to run back and punch his older cousin. Everyone knew that Shigure was plotting something. Anyone who knew the writer knew this little fact. But no one ever knew what exactly was planned. It was just one of the many signs of the inu's cunning._

_End Flashback_

Turning away from the window, the grey haired Sohma turned to his Vice President, Manabe Kakeru, and groaned. The incorrigible teenager was fast asleep at the desk instead of working on the plans for the class trip. So far, Yuki had been the only one seriously working on it and things had to be decided soon. Walking by the peacful looking boy, Yuki 'accidently' kicked the stool out from under him and was at the other end of the table by the time that Kakeru had fallen to the ground with a string of curse words.

"Sohma! What the hell was that for?" he asked as he stood up.

"I'd like to go home at some point tonight and you're doing nothing to speed that process up," he replied calmly while sitting down to go over the papers that were lying scattered on the table. "...Baka," he added as an afterthought.

Grumbling, Kakeru sat on his stool and started to go through his work again. After fifteen minutes he stopped, as if confused and looked around. "Uh, Sohma? Where's Machi?"

"If you hadn't been asleep, you would have noticed that she left when the rest of the students left," he replied without looking up.

"Oh." But why was he still here if she got to go? "Hey, why are we still here then? Why'd she not have to stay?"

"Well, she's not entirely important in this stage now is she? Besides, she said she had some things to take care of, so I let her go on home." With that the two teens worked silently for the next hour before Yuki decided it was time to give up for the night. As he walked home he thought of how he was going to talk to Tohru and apologize for ignoring her in the hall earlier that day. Looking down at this watch he noticed that it was just after eight. Dinner should be just about done then. _Okay_, he thought. _I'll apologize after dinner. Help her while she's cleaning up. _Looking up from the ground, he noticed the familiar black and white hair of his younger cousin, Hatsuharu, and wondered what he was still doing around here.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Yuki asked when he got within speaking range.

"Ah, Yuki," Haru started as he made his way to cling to Yuki's sleeve. "I was looking for Kyo in the forest. Truly a maze within itself. I have just discovered the road again and was just contemplating which way to go to get back to Sensei's house."

"Just say you got lost," the nezumi sighed in exasperation.

"I got lost." This caused Yuki to sigh again. Hatsuharu was hopeless sometimes. "I never did find Kyo though." At these words, Yuki looked up almost angrily.

"What's the baka neko done this time?" he asked vehemently, starting the walk back to Shigure's.

"The same thing you've done Cousin," Haru replied. "Nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked, stopping to look at Hatsuharu.

"It means that both of you have done nothing. You're both pushing Honda-san away. You're both being idiots." He said this all calmly. Yuki looked up at him, a little startled. Haru had never said anything that might be considered an insult to Yuki. Not since...then. It must be serious then.

"We couldn't be any help back there..."

"I know that. And I know what that's like. But you two can't keep giving her the silent treatment. She doesn't understand and it'll only make her worry more. It's selfish to do so." Looking down at his cousin he noticed the two small red spots appear in his cheeks. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but something had to be said. Shigure wouldn't say anything substantial to the boys. He would just pick on them and harrass them. And Momiji, well Momiji would probably just be ignored.

"You're right Haru. You're wiser than people give you credit for. Thanks." The two teens resumed their walk back to the house, never noticing the dark orange eyes glaring down at them from above. Kyo had heard the conversation and knew that the Ushi of the Zodiac was right, no matter how annoying it was. When his two cousins were out of site, he hopped down from the tree and began his own walk home.


	4. Gather Around the Table

_To my one faithful revierwer /bows/ Domo Arigatoh. Seriously, thanks! _ _I'm glad that you're enjoying this story so far. I would have actually had this new chapter posted before Christmas, but...Open Office and I had a minor disagreement and it erased half of what I wrote and I had to rewrite all of it. I was highly irritated and lost all will to rewrite it. Haha...anyways. Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

_ Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I have ever have the pleasure of owning, Fruits Basket. Takaya-sensei does. I do own a nifty Furuba messanger bag now though. I lover it._

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter 4: Gather Around the Table**

Tohru glanced over her chopsticks at her two friends worriedly. Neither had really eaten tonight and Kyo was currently moving this rice around the bowl with his chopsticks, his mind seemingly far off. His orange hair hung down like a curtain, shielding his eyes and his mouth was curved into a very faint frown. _He's handsome_, she thought. _But more so if he's smiling. _Inwardly she gasped. She had just thought that Kyo-kun was handsome. With a ever so slight shake of her head, she focused her attention towards her other friend. Yuki had much the same expression has his cousin. The only difference being that his hair wasn't hiding his eyes. Tohru slowly followed his gaze and realized that the young rat wasn't staring at anything in particular.

Shigure quietly ate his food, sparing glances between his three young charges. He had given up on trying to have a conversation earlier in the meal when all his efforts had been squashed by the stony silences of Yuki and Kyo. He could also tell that his little flower was starting to get worried by the silence. She knew something was wrong with them and he knew that it bothered her that they felt they couldn't tell her what it was. She was easiest person he had ever met to read. It was like reading a perfectly written book, where each word was spelled out clearly and the plot had no confusing loops and dangled lines. As he watched he noticed her studying Kyo, and watched as the very slight blush came to her porcelain skin. _Oho, what's this?_

Quickly the young girl tore her gaze from the sulking orange haired teen, and laid her eyes on the sulking gray haired teen instead. After a short while, Tohru sighed almost inaudibly then stood up, her empty bowl in her small hands. Slowly she began to clear the table of the dishes that weren't being used and began her nightly routine of cleaning up the kitchen.

"Tohru-kun?" Shigure called in in his sing-song voice.

"Hai?" she asked, turning to face him as she smiled. "Is there something you need Shigure-san?"

"Just to thank you for your selfless work and for preparing another of your wonderful home cooked meals for us again." Shigure smiled as she blushed slightly at his praise. _Just wait for it,_ he thought.

"Oh! That's no problem at all! I mean it, it's the least I could do..." Tohru started quickly.

"Of course, if the boys aren't going to eat their portions of this delicious meal..."

"No! No, no, no. That's okay. I mean, obviously they're not hungry. It's okay. I should have known that maybe they weren't hungry and maybe have made smaller portions! It's okay, really."

The heads of the boys in question both snapped to attention when they realized they were being talked about. Both sets of eyes darted back and forth between Shigure and Tohru with varying expressions of annoyances passing their previously blank features.

"Why don't you shut up kuso inu!" Kyo screamed while standing up. "Mind your own business."

"Yes. For once I agree with the baka."

"What! Who asked **you** to agree with me! You shut up too!" Tohru felt dizzy with all the yelling going on. It always happened this way. The two teens were now standing face to face, just inches away from each other. Tohru vaguely wondered who was going to be the first to throw the punch this time. Then she remembered that Yuki-kun had been going out of his way to _not _fight with Kyo-kun. So she waited. Finally, Yuki blew a long breath out and backed away.

"What's wrong sissy boy? Decide I'm too much for you this time?" Kyo grumbled.

"No, I simply decided that it was beyond my efforts to teach you a lesson. Again. I really need to find someone who can at least put up a decent fight. You bore me." With that, Yuki turned to Tohru. "Honda-san, I am truly sorry for being distant lately. I just needed time to think."

"Oh, eh? That's fine Yuki-kun. I was just worried...I...I just hope you know that you can always tell me if something is wrong."

"Of course Honda-san. If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go upstairs now. I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day." Yuki bowed slightly to Tohru, then turned around and headed upstairs. All Tohru could do was stand and look at the spot Yuki had been in, a confused look on her face.

"O-of course Yuki-kun. Rest well," she finally said quietly. Bending down slightly, she started to clean up his dishes her eyes resting for a moment on his bowl of half-eaten rice. Slowly and methodically Tohru began her process for finishing the dishes. "Kyo-kun," she started softly, looking over her shoulder at him. "If you're done eating also, it's okay. I'll clean it up." Kyo started to say something but from after a reproachful glare from Shigure, the young neko changed his mind.

"I'm hungry," he said quietly as he picked up his chopsticks. Taking a tentative bite he realized he was hungry and happily dove into his bowl of rice, only pausing to grab at pieces of fish that were in front of him as well. Smiling happily, Tohru turned back to her dishes and started to hum happily to herself as she finished what little she had. Grinning in almost mischievous way, Shigure sat back on his zabuton and sighed exaggeratedly. As he sat there he thought that maybe he wouldn't be as manipulative as he was if people didn't play right into his hands. Really, it was like writing and the people he played with were his pens.

"Well Tohru-kun," he said after a few minutes of happy silence. "I think, after that glorious meal I have the will and inspiration in me to go and finish my novel for Mii tomorrow."

"Finish?" she asked confused. "But I thought you finished it last night? Isn't that what you were working on?" Her head tilted to the side a little bit, questioning.

"Gasp! Tohru, are you implying that I shouldn't exert myself? To make sure that my book is the absolute in perfection, especially after your wonderful meal has made it possible for me to try and improve what will, undoubtedly, be the greatest book I have ever written!" Shigure looked up her standing form, a twinkle in his eyes and a frown to match his mock outrage. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

"Eh! NO! No, no, no, no, no," Tohru exclaimed wildly. "I would **never** presume so much! Please, forgive me?" she said all this in one breath, while simultaneously waving her arms in front of her, as to ward off some unseen evil, and bowing to a giggling Shigure. Before she knew what was happening her world was moving in slow motion as she began to learn forward, her small center of gravity overcompensating for her many different movements. Things just slowed down as she saw a flash of orange and felt strong arms around her, steading her. She silently waited for the inevitable 'poof' to follow. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Kyo.

"H-how is it that you didn't transform?"

"Well, if I don't hold you my chest it doesn't count right? Thought you would have figured that out by now," he said with a shrug. After a quick glance over the girl to make sure she was okay, Kyo finally let go of her. The two teens held each other's gazes, each feeling the slight blushes coming to their cheeks. Shigure, meanwhile, had quietly gotten up and made his way to his study. If things were to go the way he wanted, then the two in the kitchen would need some time alone, without his jokes. If only occasionally. Shigure didn't honestly think he could pass up opportunities like this all the time, it went against his nature. Tohru broke their locked eyes first, by bending down to pick up the last of the dishes.

"You know, you really shouldn't let that kuso inu get to you so easily. He was just teasing you," Kyo remarked, a very faint smile on his face. "He's a sadistic bastard that way." He said the last thing at an almost low growl, glaring in the direction of Shigure's study. Tohru paused in picking up the dishes, half bent over the table with her hands on a a plate.

"T-teasing? Why would Shigure-san tease me about his work?" she finished, standing up to face Kyo. She knew that Shigure-san harassed his poor editor, but she always thought he took his work seriously. Noting Tohru's confused expression, Kyo shook his head.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything," he said, his voice slightly annoyed. With a nod, Tohru finished cleaning off the table and set the dishes in the sink. "You...really are hopeless. You know that?" he said quietly with a fond smile. Sitting back down at the table, Kyo was content to watch her do the dishes. He knew he didn't have enough time in his life to spend with the girl, but he wanted to spend whatever time he had before his inevitable confinement with her. "Tohru?" Kyo asked after a few minutes. "About what Yuki said earlier? About apologizing? I...I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to cause you any worry." Even if he knew that apologizing was the right thing to do, it didn't make it any easier. He hadn't apologized for anything until he met her. Tohru turned to him and blinked.

"I should be the one apologizing Kyo-kun. You two told me yourselves that you get quiet when you have a lot on your minds. I just assumed it had something to do with," Tohru paused. She didn't know if they knew about her confrontation with Akito-sama. She knew that there was a chance that Akito-sama had told them, and had taken his anger out on the rest of the jy?nishi. But none of the members had mentioned anything to her, and she had hope that they would. She had been worrying for no reason, she realized. _Oh Mom. I just can't stop worrying. Especially after my talk with Akito-sama. Oh, what am I going to do? _"I really am hopeless, just like you said Kyo-kun."


End file.
